


car blowjobs (:

by bokutron



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Hinata, car fucking, dom kenma, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform, kenma kozume - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutron/pseuds/bokutron
Summary: hinata blows his boyfriend in his car outside of a strip club





	car blowjobs (:

The current circumstances for Kenma were less than ideal. He knew Hinata's car was tiny when he helped him select it, no doubt— However, the realization hadn't truly crossed his mind until a familiar orange-haired face was milking his dick in the restricted leather of the backseat. Hinata looked fucking _gorgeous_ , though, as much as one could be while slurping up the pseudo-blonde's cock.

Purple, strobing light emitted from the windows of the somewhat crowded club they had parked in front of, and it did wonders against Hinata, highlighting his spit-slicked lips in a way that made Kenma uncontrollably fuck into his tight, wet throat. The only thing preventing the blonde from tuning out to the muffled beat of the club playlist, was the pulsing sensation he felt between his thighs. The slick noises of Shoyo's plush lips swallowing his soul through his dick, mixed with the pounding bass of the music— some kind of high-pitched bullshit, whatever it was the kids were listening to—, was likely to make Kenma fucking astral project. Though, by some grace of god, he remained within this dimension, at least, long enough to see (or feel) this staggering blowjob through to the end.

"Like _that_ , Shoyo- fuckfuck _fuck,"_ Kenma's toes flexed in the confines of his sneakers while he jerked his hips upward, trying his absolute damndest to give his lover all he had to offer. (Not that he was particularly gifted in that department, but we don't talk about that.)

Kenma felt  _so_ wonderfully stimulated under the current circumstances. The muffled, but powerful stereo spreading noise into the parking lot created a pleasing atmosphere. Blood finding its way to his throbbing dick, exactly where he felt the warmth of the shorter boy settled inbetween his spread thighs. Kenma couldn't ask for anything more, despite the setting not being the most luxurious of all.

Pale, delicate fingers tangled into ginger curls, as the younger boy's skillful hands worked over Kenma's erection; delicious, plush-looking lips producing possibly some of the most _erotic_ noises Kenma had ever heard. Bitten nails dug into his boyfriend's scalp as he felt it creeping up on him, heat and tension building slow in his gut, erratic movements of his hips causing the car to jerk slightly along with him. High, nasally whimpers left Kozume's parted lips, adding to the delightful atmosphere; brown irises rolling out of sight as he finally hit his peak. The slim, toned thighs of the volleyball player trembled while Hinata milked him dry... likely swallowing a chunk of his brain in the process.

"Shoyo.." choked out the blonde, visually and audibly appearing as if he was thoroughly fucked out of his mind, while staring down toward his beaming lover, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing but i hope if you reached this point you found some enjoyment out of that, feel free to leave a comment and tell me what i could improve on


End file.
